1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mailing envelopes and pouches, and more particularly to a novel mailer which includes a unitary constructed envelope comprising a sheet having an inside message portion which when folded over upon itself defines a pocket or envelope into which photos, cards, or the like may be deposited for mailing. The mailer includes a mounting portion for supporting a photo for display purposes when received by the addressee.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to mail photos, cards or the like in envelopes which are merely a sheet folded over upon itself to define a pocket into which the photo, card or the like is releasably supported. The sheet further includes a closing flap which folds over the entrance to the envelope and seals so that the contents of the pocket will not be dislodged or fall from the envelope. In some instances, padding such as plastic bubbles or the like are placed inside the envelope for protection of photos during transit.
Although conventional envelopes do include an area on the front space of the envelope to which addressee and addressor information is placed, there is usually not a message area inside the envelope for carrying a short salutation, greeting or message. Also, the conventional envelope is not used for mounting of photos after it has been received by the addressee as the conventional envelope is usually discarded. Still other problems are encountered which stem from the fact that the paper stock used for envelopes is very thin and light so that rips and tears are easily encountered as the envelope passes through normal mail handling procedures.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a mailing envelope or mailer for photos or the like that is reinforced so as to prevent tearing, rips or damage during mailing processing, and which can further be employed as a frame or mounting for photographs after the mailing procedure has been completed. Also, provision should be made for carrying a brief message on the inside of the envelope as well as protecting a photo or the like during transit.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel photo mailer which includes an elongated sheet or blank which has three score lines placed in fixed, spaced-apart relationship across the width of the sheet and which are adapted to be folded over by portions of the sheet so as to provide a pocket and a message area and a closure flap. Reinforcing thicknesses may be placed along the edge marginal regions of the sheet to provide stiffness and stability which prevents rips, tears, or the like from occurring during the mailing procedure. The portion of the sheet defining the envelope or pocket is provided with score lines so that upon receipt of the mailer, the addressee may separate a portion of the pocket whereby the separated portion serves as a mounting for a photo. To support the photo, the separated portion is provided with angular cuts so as to insertably receive corners of the photo for mounting. In another version, the sheet may be merely reverse folded by the addressee so that the photo mounting portion is supported by the message portion of the mailer while fully displaying the photo from the surface thereof.
In another version, the blank or sheet includes two spaced-apart horizontal fold lines with a third fold line normal to the horizontal lines which joins with an extension flap foldable over and edge secured to provide a photo pocket. The flap includes a viewing window for an enclosed photo or the flap may include slits for insertably receiving corners of the photo. A closure flap or portion includes a tab or adhesive means for retaining the mailer in its mailing condition.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel photo mailer which not only includes a protective pocket for the photo, but includes an internal message carrying area for greetings, salutations or other indicia.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel mailer having an internal message portion, a pocket portion for a photograph, and wherein the pocket portion can be used as a display stand for the photo by the addressee at completion of the mailing and delivery process.
Another object of the present invention resides in providing a mailing envelope or mailer for a photograph having reinforced edge marginal regions to prevent damage to the envelope and which further includes mounting means for the photo after received by the addressee.
A further object resides in providing a photo mailer enclosing a photo during the mailing process and which permits portions of the mailer to be reverse folded to provide a frame for photo storage and display.
Still a further object resides in a novel photo mailer formed from a single blank or sheet which provides a photo enclosure pocket, a release closure for securement in a mailing position and support means providing a display frame or holder for the photo when received by the addressee.
Another object resides in a combined photo mailer and display frame combination having a scored blank or sheet adapted to be folded over upon itself to provide either a mailer with a portion of the blank or sheet protecting the photo or a frame with the portion of the blank or sheet supporting the photo for visual display.
The combined photo mailer and display frame incorporates a single blank of foldable material separable into various portions that folded over define either a postal mailer or a display frame.
The combined photo mailer and display frame may exhibit the photo upon receipt by the addressee in a hanging position, an angular position or in a vertical or horizontal position.